


Knock Out and Starscream are: Irresistible

by thenightetc



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightetc/pseuds/thenightetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly mean Knock Out/Starscream fanvid, set to Irresistible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Out and Starscream are: Irresistible

The song is "Irresistible", by Turboshark.


End file.
